A Not So
by Kitten Siren
Summary: Kagome is forced to toy with Inuyasha's heart, by dressing up as Kikyo and say goodbye... No flames please!


A Not So Kitten Siren Disclaimer- I own. nothing!!! .; There ya' happy now? -looks at the lawyers as they nod- ^_^ Okay. This is my 2ed Inuyasha fic! No flames please, okay? Be nice. I don't own the song either. Much love to all of you! Mwah!  
  
~*~  
  
In the present era, the crisp autumn winds blew over the city, sending the leaves to scatter away from their branches in a flurry of color, retreating over the grounds of the Higuarashi shrine. Kagome's eyes wondered over her own reflection in the mirror with a bitter sigh. 'Perfect.' There was not even a difference between her incarnation and herself now. The baggy crimson pants, and the over sized white top with the too long sleeves, even to the style of having her hair pulled back loosely behind her back with the white cloth, the length and darker shade of onyx created by a wig. She was a perfect image of Kikyo, even down to the smallest detail of having brown contacts on. She looked over herself once more doing a small twirl and nodded. This was it.  
  
The jewel was half way complete and she wasn't needed for much longer. A bitter smile played on her lips as she ran down the steps of her house and into the well that would transport her to him. Her heart pounded as she slid into the well the intensity of the light vs. dark surrounding her, she was upset at first. Seeing Inuyasha his arms locked around Kikyo, whispering works affectionately into her ear. it hardened her soul. And hurt worse than anything she could imagine. Gazing up into the small patch of sky, the moon was shining less bright than in her world. She slid out of the well and sat on the edge, soothing her pulsing heartbeat. Telling herself it was what she 'had' to do. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
The silver haired hanyou began to walk into the clearing, the sword lifted up onto one shoulder, his nose twitched, and his head shoot up as he spotted her. The scent didn't register what he saw. The one only for him. He walked quickly over to her. Kagome stood looking at him in the eyes. His face softened as his amber eyes wondered over her form and slowly back up to her face. She was surprised, as his face softened when he stared into her eyes. Lips parting as he mouthed the name. "Kik-yo."  
  
Her dislike of the girl returned in an instant, any thought of this being a stupid idea vanished. She allowed him to walk up to her, his arms moving around his waist, and her arms encircling his neck. Inuyasha leaned forward nuzzling her neck pulling her tighter against him. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head back, her lips meeting his, for the last time. She closed her eyes just a little tighter as she spoke softly her lips never leaving his. "Inuyasha. I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kagome's eyes closed as she held tighter onto him singing softly into his ear a song she'd heard on the radio, and knew it was right for this.  
  
"I've been lying,  
  
to keep you from this pain.  
  
Now your crying,  
  
and to know that I'm to blame.  
  
And I'll miss you.  
  
But it's over now.  
  
I'm so sorry,  
  
that it had to be this way  
  
Please don't hate me,  
  
but there's nothing you can say  
  
To change my mind  
  
I've got to go away  
  
The guy that I fell for  
  
He wanted more and more." She narrowed her eyes suddenly, tears spilling forth down her cheeks, and she pushed him backwards from her shouting 'the word.' "SIT!" The slam on the ground followed by a stream of curses was heard and she swallowed back a laugh as she moved closer to him leaning over him, so the tip of her nose brushed his.  
  
"Kagome! You. Wench!" He glared at her and she just returned it with another 'sit.'  
  
"Bye Bye Boyfriend  
  
Its time that I'd be on my way  
  
Bye Bye Boyfriend  
  
I used to like the way you said  
  
Baby back it up,  
  
Lay down and work  
  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
  
Bye Bye pretty boy,  
  
time to pack it up  
  
baby 'cause its over now." She slid over him, straddling his waist, her hands on the ground on either side of his head. Her finger tips subconsciously slipping into his hair running her fingers through the soft tendrils.  
  
"Let me tell you how it was when we started off  
  
The tattoo's and the leap years and right sound that you used to rock  
  
Now baby everything you do and say is messed up  
  
Things have changed, down is up we're outta luck  
  
And Baby I'm sorry  
  
That it had to be this way  
  
Please don't hate me, but there's nothing you can say  
  
To Change my mind  
  
The guy that I fell for  
  
He wanted more and more  
  
Bye Bye Boyfriend  
  
Its time that I'd be on my way  
  
Bye Bye Boyfriend  
  
I used to like the way you said  
  
Baby back it up,  
  
Lay down and work  
  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
  
Bye Bye pretty boy,  
  
time to pack it up baby 'cause its over now  
  
You never put the effort in to the things that really counted  
  
A word here, and a kiss there  
  
Could change the way its turning out  
  
You work so hard at all the things I never really cared about  
  
How hands work & fingers moving, Eyes wide Shut  
  
And baby I'm lonely  
  
Though your right in front of me  
  
You controlled me  
  
That was the girl I used to be  
  
I'm not myself  
  
Well its over now." She gazed down at him, his face was no longer hard, but he looked lost. Her tears were now freely trailing down her cheeks; her heart wasn't in this as much as she wanted. And she softly let her lips meet his cheek. Her hand brushing over the smooth curve of his cheek, in a gentle caress. She looked him over once more and pushed herself off of him, and when he started to follow, he was united with the ground by her five courteous 'SIT's!'  
  
"The guy that I fell for  
  
He wanted more and more  
  
Bye Bye Boyfriend  
  
Its time that I'd be on my way  
  
Bye Bye Boyfriend  
  
I used to like the way you said  
  
Baby back it up,  
  
Lay down and work  
  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
  
Bye Bye pretty boy,  
  
it's time to pack it up baby 'cause its over now  
  
I'm backin up,  
  
Baby cause it's over now" She started to move towards the well, walking backwards her eyes never leaving him. And his never leaving her's. He looked hurt, and betrayed, used even. And she mirrored all of it. But for different reasons.  
  
"Pretty pretty pretty pretty boyfriend,  
  
C'mon  
  
c'mon  
  
c'mon  
  
c'mon  
  
Baby back it up  
  
Lay down and work  
  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
  
bye bye pretty boy  
  
baby 'cause it's over now!" She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the well and began falling down into it. Her body was weightless, as was her heart. It was done. She could see cold autumn sky, no moon greeted her. Only a blanket of dimly shining stars. Her heart felt even heavier as she pulled herself out of the well standing in the closed room where it was kept. Her eyes lowered to the ground and her shoulders slumped, her tears started to fall freely now. She was broken.  
  
"It's been done Naraku."  
  
"That's a good girl Kagome. Do you have the jewel?" He waited for her to nod, and pull the small half completed pink sphere off her neck and hold it out to him. Which he accepted instantly. "You gave me what we wanted-" he looked down next to him, Kikyo stood her hand clasped in his free one, and dead-clay woman looked up at him wordlessly. "Now you can have what you wanted." He watch relief pass over her, but then replaced by sadness. " This is what happens when you get attached to stupid issues like Family. I swear. the instant the hot iron was held near your siblings you were won over. But I like the scent of burning flesh, so you see why we had to brand him. And of course your mother and grandfather as well. They are alive. barely." Her body shook hard as Kikyo and Naraku stepped away from her and vanished down the well. Her life was complete now. She was normal again. No more feudal era, no more Sango, Miroku or Shippo. and no more Inuyasha. And he would never know now that she had chosen Naraku all along.  
  
So, Kagome did the only thing she could in this situation, where your family was destroyed and mangled, where you were failing every class, you lost the love of your life, and he wasn't even yours to begin with, and all her friends and her life. she laughed. Her arms surrounded her middle and she closed her eyes as she fell to the dirt-covered floor. Her head thrown back as she started to laugh, high and shrill. Maybe she had finally lost everything. even her mind.  
  
The end? Or is it?  
  
~*~  
  
Should it go on or no? It's up to you. Hit the little review button to let me know! Happy Halloween!!! 


End file.
